What is this Feeling?
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Terazuma and Tsuzuki's first meeting, set to the song 'What is this Feeling' from the musical 'Wicked.'


What is This Feeling?

Disclaimer: Own nada. Not even the song.

Tsuzuki hop-skipped through the halls of the Judgment Bureau, smiling happily. There was a new person coming today! He felt so alive (well, as he could) and so happy and vibrant and…

He stopped in Konoe's office. The new person's eyes met his.

What is this feeling So sudden and new? 

Terazuma stared into the amethyst eyes of his new colleague, awestruck. He had not been expecting someone like this person. More like the hideous being behind the desk…whatsisname…Konoe. This man was young looking, pretty, certainly looked hyper.

I felt the moment 

_I laid eyes on you._

Tsuzuki and Terazuma stared at each other, not noticing when Konoe left the room to give them some time.

"Tsuzuki."

"Terazuma." After the brief introduction, they only continued to stare, neither giving way. Tsuzuki felt so strange.

My pulse is rushing… 

_My head is reeling…_

_My face is flushing…_

_What is this feeling?_

Tsuzuki finally sat down, breaking his staring match with Terazuma.

"So you're the new guy. Great." Somehow, he didn't know why the last part of his sentence came out with so little conviction. This new feeling intoxicated him…

"Yeah. I can turn into a dog monster." Tsuzuki gaped at him.

"Dog monster?"

"Yeah." Tsuzuki couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Terazuma's face darkened.

"What's so funny about that?" Terazuma got right in Tsuzuki's laughing face, only to find those beautiful eyes looking into his again.

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes…_

"Why are you blushing?" Tsuzuki cocked his head cutely as Terazuma stumbled backward.

"What?"

"You're blushing." Tsuzuki's cute smile, however strained, brightened the room slightly. Terazuma folded his arms over his chest.

"So are you." Tsuzuki and Terazuma glared at each other for a moment. And suddenly, they both knew, as they stared into each other's eyes once more, what this strange feeling was.

LOATHING! 

_UNADULTERATED LOATHING!_

You could feel the electricity in the room. And possibly physically feel the shouting.

"DOG!"

"NO GOOD LOUSY UGLY ASS!"

"WHY I OUGHTA…!"

"DO IT, DIPSHIT!"

_For you face…_

_Your voice…_

_Your clothing…_

"I HATE YOUR FACE!"

"YOU HAVE AN ANNOYING VOICE!"

"YOU DRESS FUNNY!"

Let's just say… 

_I loathe it all!_

Terazuma was panting, eyes almost crimson with hate, hate that had no warrant, but was there nonetheless. This man dared call him a dog, though he was, technically. But somehow, he could not stand it coming from this person's mouth.

Tsuzuki was in a rage. No one had ever called him ugly, never. He didn't care what he looked like, honestly, but this man, this dog…he couldn't bear hearing it. He had heard lousy, no good, and dipshit many times, but not from someone he hated so passionately…

_Every little trait, however small,_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl,_

With simple, utter loathing! 

Tsuzuki stood up slowly. Terazuma watched him warily; unsure as to what he planned to do. With a loud yowl, Tsuzuki tackled his new enemy. Terazuma fought back, biting and kicking, and it became an all out brawl.

There's a strange exhilaration In such total detestation! 

_It's so pure, so strong!_

Shirts ripped, shoes flew, and hair was everywhere. This was the ugliest battle in the history of the Judgment Bureau. It was so sad to think it was between two colleagues over unwarranted hatred. But nothing could stop them now!

_Though I do admit it came on fast,_

_Still I do believe that it can last!_

The door opened.

Konoe, Tatsumi, and Watari entered the room.

Everyone froze.

It was a very, VERY awkward situation.

Tsuzuki was on top of Terazuma, currently ripping at the remnants of his shirt. Terazuma had his teeth sunk into Tsuzuki's shoulder. They were both covered in bite marks and Terazuma even had his legs wrapped around Tsuzuki's waist. Both had most of their clothing ripped off or in tatters. All in all the scene looked like they had been…well…

Konoe looked smugly triumphant.

"Now you see why I left them alone? They have had such a good time! Let's let them continue." The three left. Tsuzuki stared at the door after it had closed. Then he slowly turned back to Terazuma.

"Oh shit." Terazuma nodded.

"Yeah. Good word for it." Tsuzuki shrugged.

"Oh well. Where were we?"

"I was biting your shoulder."

"Oh yeah! Let's finish up then." Terazuma sighed, and resumed his biting. The fight continued as though no one was thinking bad thoughts at the time…

Poor Konoe.

Poor Tatsumi.

Poor Watari.

Don't you just love dramatic irony?

And I will be loathing For forever, 

_Loathing,_

_Truly, deeply,_

_Loathing you…_

_MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

Owari


End file.
